Sasunaru: Distraction
by SuperRabbit
Summary: Shounen ai. Sasuke is attracted to his old friend Naruto, but what he doesn't know is that Naruto has a major crush on him. Long oneshot. Quite OOC.


The same dream. The same dream this night as he had had every night the last few weeks. He opens a door and sees a naked girl, smiling at him. But as he takes one step towards her, he realizes that it's not a girl after all. It is… Naruto?!

Sasuke shakes his head, trying to make that weird image go out of it. Same dream. Very short, but it always wakes him up and then he can't go back to sleep. He sighes deep but is interrupted but a yawn. Four hours. Four darn hours was all he slept this night.

"Sasukee!" Naruto jumps and shouts by the sight of his friend, but all Sasuke can do is glare at him and yawn again.

"You look gloomy. Are you alright?" says Naruto as he comes closer, but suddenly he's not wearing any clothes. Sasuke quickly turns his head away and opens his locker.

"Mmmumble mumble."

"Whaat?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke buries his head in the locker, even though he already found his books. He have seen Naruto nude a million times after PE without having any problems with it, so why does he dream this stupid dream all the time and WHY is he so affected by it?

"Let's go to class, then." Says Naruto as he tugs att Sasukes arm. Sasuke slowly closes the locker door and sighs again, before heading down the corridor, causiously avoiding looking at Naruto, in case he still would be lacking clothes. Four darn hours…

Naruto has a hard time controlling his breathing as he walks after Sasuke. If he stretched out his arm he could touch the black hair… He swallows spasmodic while his heart is dancing can-can inside his chest. Sadly they've reached their classroom already and he has to sit down at his seat three metres from Sasukes. Three meter from Sasuke is three meter too much…

The same high school. The same class. The same dorm. Naruto has the best imaginable conditions for being in love. In love… His eyelid mode changes from open to half closed, as his brain mode changes from listening to teacher to daydreaming. In love… Suddenly Sasuke isn't wearing any clothes. Gh!? Ok maybe a little bit too perverted for being 8.30 in the morning… But the clothes just won't seem to return…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen my bag?"

"Yeah, it's over there." Naruto answears, sitting on his matress. This concentrating-on-home-work-thing is not going so well when Sasuke's in the room. Espically not when he's about go right beside you for getting his bag. "But hey, look out for the-"

Bang.

Sasuke whines and rubs his forehead, which happened to hit Narutos chin. Naruto doesn't know what to rub, because his whole body feels like it's going to explode. Sasuke gets off Naruto, and turns around to see what he tripped on.

"A chair?! Who can actually miss a chair, and then trip on it?!" I'm not my usual self these days, he thinks, ogleing Naruto, whos face has taken the colour of a cherry.

Sasuke touched me, Sasuke laid on top of me, Sasukes face touched my face, why, oh why couldn't it have been 10 cm higher? Naruto damned his luck, for only being half good.

"Did I hurt you?" Naruto startles, and quickly raises his head to meet Sasukes worried eyes.

"No… no." He asked me if he had hurt me! He cared for me! Naruto couldn't help but stare out in the blue and smile goofy.

Sasuke stared at him. What's the matter with this guy? First he blushes like a schoolgirl in love, then he grins like a fool. Really, he is weird sometimes. Or, kinda often actually. Sasuke makes a wry face in annoyance. What is he doing now, becoming so serious all of a sudden?

Naruto clears his throat. This is the time! They are all alone in the room, and, and… Now he would confess! Confess! He swallos and tries to calm his racing heart…

"Um.. Sasuke.. Um.. I.."

"Hm?"

With a loud bang, the door in thrown open and in walkes all the inhabitants of the room, talking and laughing.

"Wha? What are you two doing here? Haven't you eaten dinner yet?" Kiba says cheerful and loud as he smacks the back of Narutos head. But then his expression changes and he kneels down and whisperes: "Did we interrupt something?", before bursting out in giggles.

"As a matter of fact, you did." Naruto hisses in annoyance. Kiba is about to explode of delightment, and smacks Naruto again. "I can't believe you still have the hots for Emoboy." He teases, feeling Naruto up from behind, but Naruto ignores him and heads over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Do you wanna go eat?"

"Naah.. I'm not hungry."

Naruto's hurt, but Sasuke's not looking at him anyway, so he walks out of the room with a sigh.

What am I doing anyway? He thinks, as he drags his feet down the corridors. Why can't I just tell I'm how I feel? Why didn't I do that long ago? But he knows why. The Emoboy wouldn't tell him it's mutual, really. He's so straight that if you wrote numbers on him you could use him as a ruler. Naruto suddenly stops, and kicks his foot in the wall with all his power. But he just ends up with both his foot and his heart aching.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's walking towards a door. A very familiar door. But he opens it anyway. Male fingers are stretching out towards him, thouching his cheek, sliding over his lips and then down his neck and beyond his shoulder. Slim arms are lightly embracing him, a naked chest brushing his own chest. Blue eyes are burying their gaze deep down in his own eyes, as if they were observing his very soul. Lips slowly approaching, closer and closer…

Sasuke suddenly wakes, and sits up, catching his breath. Sweatdrops is slowly rolling down his forehead, and he quickly wipes them away with his blanket. Now it has gotten worse! T-t-… Touching… Sasuke whines and buries his face in his hands. But soon he lookes up, and ogles across the dark room. Without really knowing why, he releases himself from the bedspreads and crawls towards the other end of the room, towards… the blond boy of his dream. He can barely discern the contour of the body in the light from the street lamp outside the window. He is strongly hesitating about it, but… A strange urge has suddenly appeared inside him, and it completely controls his actions. A strange urge to touch, being close… He puts his hands on each side of the boys shoulders, watching the features of his sleeping face in the dark. His heart starts racing, his breathing becomes heavier, he doesn't know wether to lean down or just simply be a little bit normal and crawl back to his matress, go back to sleep and forget about this whole thing before anyone else wakes up and askes him what the fuck he's doing. Or maybe he could just place his lips on the lips of the sleeping boy and get rid of the throbbing need inside him. Damn, why can't they be alone and awake and in love with each other so he could just do it without having to think of any consequenses?! It takes him all his will power and self dicipline to crawl back to his bed, but he can't fall asleep. He just lies and thinks of that dream, those lips… Those lips…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasukee!" Naruto shouts with a big smile on his lips. Sasuke slams the door of his locker with a loud bang. Three hours… Three darn hours was all he got to sleep this night. And he has an even harder time looking at Naruto today, the bare sight of him makes him wanna drag him to some private place and… And…

"Whaa? Sasuke, you're blushing! I don't think I've ever seen you blush!" Suddenly Narutos face is two decimitres away, and Sasuke can't help but squeal of surprise.

"Eh- well- I- eh- I just- chl- th- gah…" he manages to stutter before running away with the embarressment still burning on his cheeks. Wonder what he'd say if he knew why I was blushing… But he still has to go to class and of course, Naruto's hurrying towards him as soon as he spots him. Darn it.

"What happened to you there, running off so suddenly? You… I mean, I haven't done anything to make you upset or anything, have I?" Naruto doesn't really know if he wants to show that he cares or not, and Sasuke doesn't know if he's going to tell the truth or not, it's after all not Narutos fault…

"No, no. I'm just… I just remember I needed to… say something to… Shino!"

"But Shino's been here all the time…"

"Eh… I… Know that… I couldn't find him, that's why I got back here."

"Well, go talk to him then."

"Eh… Noo… No, class is just about to start, I'll talk to him later…"

He must think I'm a weirdo, Sasuke thinks as he sinks down onto his seat, and puts his head on the bench. I guess I am though… He sighes. What kind of guy actually thinks such weird thoughts about his friend? And watches him sleep at night… And… Sasuke whines and closes his eyes. What's actually the matter with me?

What should I do?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What should I do?

"I… I shall give up on Sasuke." Naruto says with determination in his voice. Kiba is almost about to choke by his onigiri.

"What?!"

"I shall give up on-"

"Yeah I heard you! I mean, why!?"

"Because… It's all obvious that he'll never like me… And… I don't wanna walk around being in love with someone who won't, it's just a waste of time. And… it hurts…" Kiba groans.

"You baka! Why are you doing like that? You can't know if he doesn't like you if you don't ask him!" He mutters something about 'darn idiot'.

"But… Come on, you can tell by his bodylanguage…"

"No, he's always like that, and have always been. You know what I think? I think you're just a coward. I really thought you were more serious about him than that you'd give up on him just like that. It's not like you!"

"It's never fun being rejected…" Naruto said, playing with the straw of his soda, avoiding Kibas gaze.

"But if he'd been gay, would it have been the same thing?"

"Well… He's not.."

"How can you be so sure of that? You know… I just don't get it, you never use to hesitate about these things. What happened to that fighting spirit of yours?"  
"Well… Maybe this is my way of being serious about someone… It hurts so much not being with him, so I'd rather give up on him. Besides…" He fidgets in his seat. "If I told him how I feel and he totally rejected me, we could never be friends as we are now."

"Well… That's right… And of course you do as you want to. But I still think you should tell him. What if it's mutual, and none of you ever found out!"

"I can't tell him!"

"Then don't! Geez…" Kiba finishes his onigiri and Naruto sulkes with his straw.

"What…" Kiba ogles at Naruto. "You're not trying to say that you want my help or anything… are you?"

"I'm not sure you'd be much of use…" Naruto takes a sip of his soda.

"Hey, that's mean! Maybe I'm a real cupid."

"Yeah, maybe. Why don't we keep it a mystery."

"Then why do you make the effort telling me you're giving up on him? You just wanted to notify me?"

Naruto glares at him.

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to someone? Like, release some of my heavy burden, that I have to carry all by myself?"

"Gosh, you're touchy… Well, maybe I'll have a little talk with Sasuke anway. I'm kinda curious."

"About what?"

"About wether he likes someone… And if he's all straight or more… in the middle… or in the other end."

They eye each other over the table, Kiba with a delighted grin, Naruto full of suspicion.

"If I did… Would you be interested in hearing about it afterwards?"

"You… You wouldn't tell him anything about me, right?"

"Noo, of course I wouldn't…" Kiba smiled content.

"Well, I guess, I would… then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Think about… Dogs! Yeah, think about dogs. Dogs. Dogs are… Ah, screw it! Sasuke has all afternoon been trying to distract himself with homework, but that hadn't worked. So then he tried to watch some TV, but he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. So now he tries to just lay down and force himself to think about anything else than Naruto. But that workes worse than anything…

The door opens and Kiba walkes in.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing…" Maybe talking to someone would work.

"I heard that… what's her name? Sakura? Well, she told you she liked you, right?"

"What are you talking about? That was three years ago, you baka. She's been dating that Neji since half a year."

"Really? Well… are you sad about that?" Sasuke can't help but to laugh a little.

"Why would I be? What are you up to actually?"

"Eh? Me? Naah, nothing really… I… I just wondered if you liked someone." Sasuke suddenly gets serious, and stares at Kiba.

"What? What have you heard?"

"What? What would I have heard?"

"… Nothing…"

"… Well, do you?"

"Do what?"

"Like someone!"

"Who would that be?!" Kiba laughes at Sasukes frightened expression.

"I don't know… How about… Shino?"

"Shino?! Why Shino?!"

"Okay, Naruto then?" Sasuke stares at Kiba.

"Wha-Wh-Whaa-Why would I l-l-like N-Na-Naruto?" Kiba can barely hide his excitement.

"Why not?"

"W-Well I d-don't."

"Then why are you blushing like a schoolgirl?" Sasukes hands flies up to his cheeks, and Kiba can't help but grin.

"Is there something about this that you haven't told me about?" He teases. Sasuke doesn't know wether to blurt the truth out, or hit Kiba and run out of the room.

"I… I had this… dream." He ogles at Kiba. "And ever since then I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Whaa? What kind of dream?" Kiba stares amused at Sasuke.

"Wha-Wha-What does that matter!? You pervert!"

"We- Whatever… But, you mean that you do like him?"

"I never said that!"

"Then what do you mean!?"

"I… I don't know!" Sasuke whines and buries his head between his knees. Kiba put his arm around his shoulders.

"Well, why don't you go talk to him about it, if it bugs you so much?" Sasuke looks up.

"Talk to him?"

"Yeah, tell him how you feel. Who knows, maybe it's mutual." Kiba smirks.

"No, no no no I could never do that! No way it's mutual, he'll think I'm a fag!"

"What? Maybe you don't know so much about him as you think."

"What?" Sasuke can't help but laugh. "Are you saying that Naruto would be in love with me? Th- That's just plain stupid!"

"Don't you want him to be in love with you?"

"… Well… I guess I do…"

"Really? But you know you can't find out if he does without asking! So why don't you go do it right away?" Kiba says cheerful and smacks Sasukes back.

"I… I can't do that!" Sasuke whines. Kiba groans in annoyance.

"You stupid cowards! How would the world look like if nobody took any chanses? You have to-"

"Um.. Kiba?"

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'cowards'?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean cowards'?"

"Who's the other cowards?" Kiba startles, and stares at Sasuke.

"Wha?! You know something! Tell me about it!" He pulls Kiba down on the floor and straddles his waist.

"Tell me!"

"I.. I mean all the people around the world who loves someone but doesn't dare to tell them…"

"Hell you don't! Come on, tell me!"

"Noo!" Kiba howls. "I promised him not to!"

"You already blew it, with your clumsyness! What did Naruto say?"

"Okay okay, I'll tell you! He's been having a crush on you for ages! I can't believe you never noticed…" Sasuke can't think of anything to say, he just stares at Kiba.

"And then he comes to me telling me he's giving up on you… I and thought I had to do something, what if it's mutual and none of you ever found out! That would be such a waste, because he really likes you. But he's such a coward, he doesn't dare do tell you."

"Are you… Are you sure?" Sasuke tugs at Kibas collar. "If you're just pulling my leg now I'll never forgive you! I'll tell everyone that you have to hots for Iruka-sensei!"

"I'm serious! And…" Kiba groans. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I won't have to, right?" Sasuke stares menacing at Kiba.

"No, no of course not! Just, get off me please…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slams the door of his locker. Two hours… Two darn hours was all he got to sleep this night… All kinds of thoughts whirls around inside his head, Naruto, Kiba telling him Naruto likes him, Naruto, a naked Naruto… Sasuke groans, and rubs his temple. He hasn't figured out what to do either. Is there really no way of making Naruto tell him how he feels without risking to make a fool of himself? Sasuke looks around. Where is he this morning anyway?

Naruto runs down the corridors, catching his breath and cursing. He wants to talk to Kiba before class starts and he has to see Sasuke, but he just can't find that stupid Cupidboy. And where were he last night? He tried to stay awake as long as possible but neither Kiba nor Sasuke came for going to bed before he fell asleep. Maybe… Suddenly Naruto stops, feeling like someone poured a whole buck of ice cold water on him, and with his heart beating madly fast. Kiba… and Sasuke missing… the whole night? Naruto feels like crying. That darn Kiba! Here he goes telling him he'll help him and then he sneaks away with Sasuke and… and… Naruto whines, but soon forces himself to come to his mind. There's no use suspecting your best friend for doing such nasty things when you have no kind of proof. Kiba would never do something like that.

Suddenly he realizes that he's all alone in the corridor. Oh yeah, class is starting. Better hurry… But then he sees someone coming towards him from the other end of the corridor. Sasuke? Why is he not in class?

"There you are you… you baka! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sasuke reaches him and stops a few metres away.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I… I…" Sasuke looks worried, and ogles around to confirm they're alone. Then he takes a few steps closer.

"Okay, I… I…" He takes a deep sigh. " I talked to Kiba yesterday." Naruto startles.

"Um… Okay? About what?"

"He… He told me that you… That you… kinda like me… or something…" He ogles at Naruto, who makes a memo to himself to kill Kiba later.

"…Is… is it true?"

"Well… I guess it is…" Here it comes. Sasuke's going to say he can't answear his feelings, and maybe even that they can't be friends anymore because it would be weird. What if he even moves out of the dorm? Naruto feels like crying, but is determined to not do so infront of Sasuke.

"Really?" Naruto takes a glance at him, and he's wearing a weird smile of relieve.

"Uh… Yeah." Sasuke feels like he's going to explode. So Kiba was telling the truth after all! And… And Naruto is in love with him!

"Because I like you too! I really do!" Sasuke shines like a sun, but it takes a while for Naruto to really understand the meaning of what he just said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean… I think I might even be in love with you…"

"Really?"

"Yes, I told you!" Naruto starts to inhale spasmodic.

"I-I-I'm in love with you too! Really!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke can't help but laugh.

"You can't image how much trouble this whole thing have caused me… I haven't slept a whole night in weeks!" Naruto laughes to and takes a step closer to embrace him, but Sasuke cupps his face in his hands and leans in, closer and closer…

"HEY! YOU TWO! Class started 10 minutes ago, so why are you not there? And… What are you actually doing?" They startle and quickly get their hand off each other.

"Darn it, it's Sensei…"

"Sorry, Sensei. We're on our way now."

Right when they round a corner and gets out if Senseis sight, Sasuke takes Narutos hand, and even though they don't really dare to look at each other, they both smile as they walk down the corridors.


End file.
